Precision Gears Industries
' 'Precision Gears Industries '(精密歯車工業合資会社 Seimitsu Haguruma Kogyo Go-shi Gaisha'') (Formally '''PGI) is a Japanese multinational manufacturing, engineering and electronics organization. Their public offices are located in Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan, while their actual headquarters are based in the mountains. It has operations throughout all of South-East Asia. It is the leading company of the Akai Keiretsu, the largest industrial group in South-East Asia.' Though PGI has no considerable sway within the Japanese Government, they do act as support in times of crisis, such as the March 2011 Tohoku Earthquake and the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Disaster . Their main duties within Japan have been limited by the Japanese Government to peacekeeping and law enforcement assistance, while their actions outside of the country are more akin to a nation's army. They have made it clear that their actions in no way represent Japan. PGI has public offices in each prefecture of Japan, including Tokyo and Okinawa . Public offices usually consist of four different wings: The Security Office, Auxiliary Wing, Administration Wing and Recruitment Office. The only exception is the Tokyo and Okinawa offices, with Tokyo having additional wings for Lab and Engineering testing as well as a form of embassy, while the Okinawa offices lack the Recruitment office but have a private airfield. PGI is listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange and is a constituent of the Nikkei 225 and TOPIX indices as well as the Nagoya Stock Exchange and the Sapporo Securities Exchange. Overseas Expansion 'Precision Gears Korea' Precision Gears Korea is a branch of PGI headquartered in Seoul, South Korea. It is headed by Seong Yeji. 'Precision Gears China' Precision Gears China is a branch of PGI, headquarted in Hong Kong. It is headed by Fang Zitao. 'Precision Gears America' Precision Gears America was a branch of PGI, formerly headquarted in Honolulu, Hawaii, United States. Originally attempting to break into the american market, PGI cut funding on the America Branch, causing it to close down soon after. Relationship with other Factions Accelerated Training Program Though PGI has had little interaction with ATP in the past, the two factions collaborated closely during the Invasion of Japan by Towerlight. Acting as one of the few defenders of Japan, the two factions also worked in conjunction with JSDF forces. AESIR AESIR forces assisted PGI in defending Japan from Tbonia and Towerlight. Children of the Eternal Prophet Through Towerlight, PGI and COTEP forces fought together during the Battle of France against various forces. The two factions became close allies. During the invasion of Japan, when PGI and COTEP's mutual ally Towerlight invaded Japan, the alliance between the two factions became rocky as COTEP remained neutral in the conflict. This culmunated in COTEP's leader, Prophet, travelling all the way to PGI HQ to ease relations between the two factions. Relations with COTEP and PGI have gradually improved after the Towerlight-PGI Peace Treaty. Grey Storm PGI and Grey Storm have been at odds since the beginning of the Japan Conflict. Kabas Originally allies during the Invasion of Japan, PGI initiated THE PURGE, a full betrayal of Kabas forces. Since then, PGI has continually been at odds. Operational Detachment Quad During the Battle of France, ODQ and PGI forces fought against one another. Relations improved during the Invasion of Japan, in which ODQ assisted PGI and allied forces in defending Japan. Since then, ODQ has been a close ally. The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia Tbonian forces and PGI were allies during the Battle of France, assisting Towerlight and COTEP forces against invading factions. After Tbonian forces chose Towerlight's side in the Invasion of Japan, PGI and Tbonia became enemies. During the riots caused by the PGI-Towerlight Peace Treaty, Tbonian Police Forces assisted PGI Military Police in controlling the riots, drastically improving relations. Towerlight PGI and Towerlight allied with one another shortly before the Battle of France, in which a large majority of the largest PMC companies in the world fought for control of France. With the assistance of other factions, such as TURC, Children of the Eternal Prophet, and The Vice Union, most of the hostile forces retreated out of France Towerlight and PGI relations struck an all-time low after Towerlight forces invaded Japan, PGI's home country. Seeing this as both an act of aggression and war, PGI and allied forces had fought against Towerlight and Tbonian forces for a year and a half up until the Towerlight/PGI Peace Treaty in 2013. Trinity Corp. PGI views Trinity Corp. as a foreign, hostile force and is openly at war with them. Viper Defense Industries PGI and VDI have been loyal allies to one another for years, since the beginning of the Global Espionage War. Divisions Service Department (寄与部門, Kiyo Bumon'') The Service Department is the non-combat Division of PGI, maintaining internal, political, and administrative affairs. While most jobs within the Service Dept. consist of mostly desk work (e.g. Finances, Adminstration, Stock), Service Dept. staff in the armed divisions generally refer to the maintenance staff who maintain vehicles and facilities. Joint Armed Division (共同事業部, Kyodo Jigyobu) The Joint Armed Division is a collection of most of PGI's armed branches,excluding specialized branches. All armed branches were merged together under one formal structure. The Ground Corps. is the largest branch of the JAD and is responsible for all land-based military operations. The Ground Corps. was founded in 1998, after years of heavy antimilitarism and criticism. The Ground Corps. was subject to much scrutiny over the appearance of excess militarism going against heavy pacifist sentiments. The Armed Corps is a sub-branch of the Ground Corps. and consists of all of PGI's armored vehicles, most notably the Mark II. Erika Spider tank and the 01- Botan and 02 - Ajisai Experimental Mechanical Frames. The Maritime Corps. is the naval branch of PGI, tasked with all naval operations including defense, transportation, and ground support. It was formed in 2000, following a severe lack of capable JMSDF vessels. The Maritime Corps. is the smallest branch of PGI and is almost constantly understaffed. PGI ships also only have three different models: the Ceadus-class Submarine, the Mirai-Class Destroyer, and the Clannad-Class Cruiser. the PGI flag-ship, the PGMS Kamina, is a unique ship in PGI's line-up. The Aviation Corps. '''is the aviation branch of PGI, tasked with tasked with the defence of Japan, supporting Maritime and Ground Corps, and other aerospace operations. Aviation Corps. aircraft are unique in the sense that they have been specially modified to fit PGI's needs. The UH-60P is an example, having been stripped of most weapons and is now strictly a transport aircraft. '''The Public Security Force is the law enforcement branch of PGI. Special Attack Group (特殊攻撃小隊 Tokushu Kogeki Shotai) The Special Attack Group is a counter-terrorism unit under the Public Security Force. The SAG is mandated for counterterrorism missions and extreme cases of public disobedience which require an armed response beyond the capabilities of local law enforcement. Special Operations Division (特殊作戦師団, Tokushu Sakusen Shidan) The Special Operations Division is the special forces of PGI, conducting high-risk operations in a variety of environments. Being the smallest branch of PGI, numbering only in the thousands, they are rarely deployed outside of black ops missions. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:Precision Gears Industries